Airbrushed
by IlanaNight
Summary: Genesis and Angeal get a day off and Genesis decides he wants to spend some time together at the mall...what could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1 Hot Topic

**A/N Warning: Extremely gay Genesis moments…I went a little haywire…..**

**Inspiration: Me and my friend were at the mall, shopping and all of a sudden, she was all like " Can't you imagine what would happen if you gave Genesis a day off at the mall?' And we spent the rest of the day going to all the stores and trying to imagine what Genesis would do….and what Angeal would do if he was there with him…..I'm Genesis and she's Angeal….and yes, I actually do act like this sometimes….but not as flirty….I can't flirt like Genesis, but I wish I could……I only included one store because this one was funniest, the rest were weird….**

Genesis stepped out of the car, Angeal close behind him, "Aren't you excited to have a day off?", he asked.

Angeal sighed, "Not if I have to spend it with you at the mall,".

Genesis smiled and kept walking, well more like skipping, his leather coat flapping out behind him. Even if Angeal was unhappy, Genesis wasn't about to let that ruin his day off.

The only reason they had that day off in the first place was because General Sephiroth was worried about Genesis' mental state. Genesis chuckled, the General was always worried about something.

"C'mon Angeal, you're a SOLDIER, I know you can move faster than that," Genesis whined.

The dark-haired SOLDIER rolled his eyes. "Yes, I _can_ move faster, but I don't _want _to."

Genesis flipped his auburn hair in an extremely flirtatious fashion and ran for the door, "Catch me if you can!", he called over his shoulder.

Angeal chuckled softly and sped up his pace to catch up with his spirited friend and lover.

When they finally reached the store Genesis was gunning for, Angeal stopped dead in his tracks. Genesis had dragged him to Hot Topic. Said auburn-haired SOLDIER had already ran into the gothic-themed store, apparently intent on shopping the day away.

Angeal walked in cautiously, checking the place out. He had never been in such a store….in fact, the only stores he had ever been to were the grocery store and the ShinRa Department Store. This place was way out of his usual comfort zone and Genesis should have known that. Then again, this was Genesis…..once he got his mind set, it didn't matter what was in his way, he would reach the goal….which happened to be buying something at _Hot Topic_ of all places……..

Angeal found Genesis looking at the variety of hair dyes and make-ups carried in the Gaia forsaken store, apparently intrigued by the pictures shown on the labels.

"Hey, Angeal?", Genesis said, not bothering to turn around.

"Hmm?", was Angeal's reply.

"Why do the people in all the make-up and hair dye advertisements, or labels, whatever you call them, look so much better than real people? Not that they look better than any of us SOLDIERs, since we're enhanced….but why do they look so perfect? Do those people really look like that?"

Angeal laughed softly, " It's called airbrushing and photo-editing, Gen. You can change the aspects of a person's face after the picture is taken so that the person looks far more beautiful than they are naturally. It makes people want to buy the product in hope that they will look like that when they use it." Genesis' eyes widened, " Can you imagine what would happen if you photo-edited a SOLDIER? I mean, we're already perfect….What could be made better?"

Angeal smirked, " They wouldn't photo shop it, there would be no need to. The company would just use the regular picture, like ShinRa does with SOLDIER ads."

Genesis laughed, " Oh, I get the point now, and I had another question for you."

" What is it, Genesis?"

" If I buy all this make-up and hair dye, can I experiment on you so that I know what looks good together?", Genesis asked unashamedly.

" Hell no! I am not playing make-over with all that shit! Bet you could convince a cadet to, though."

Genesis sighed and pouted, " But it wouldn't be the same if I put make-up on some random cadet. Please? I promise I won't go over the edge on the make-up… I'll even let Seph come over to restrain me if necessary….Please Angeal?"

Angeal felt his reserve breaking. He couldn't take Genesis' pouts, they were just too sad. It always made him feel as if he had crushed Genesis' hopes and dreams. He gave up, Genesis was going to win anyway. Angeal let his head dip in a nod and was instantly crushed into a shelf. Genesis had attacked him, wrapping Angeal in his arms and yelling, " Thank you Angeal, I love you so much!"

"You're…welcome….just…let…me…breathe," Angeal managed to choke out

Genesis quickly released his vice-like grip and turned back to the make-up section. He proceeded to take one of every color eye liner, eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. Angeal groaned internally, it was going to be a long night.

A/N I am going to write the make-over scene, but I don't know if I'm going to make it that second chapter, or a separate story…..plus I have to consult my friend for her side of the situation as Angeal……


	2. Chapter 2 Genesis' Obsession

**A/N This isn't a make-over chapter! Oh, yeah, and I'm having a contest to see who can guess my real name……Winner gets a FF7 fanfic at their request, you get to choose the characters, storyline, and anything else and I'll write off that………So guess away, just PM me with the answers……. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Square Enix or FF7, if I did Hojo would have never experimented on people with Jenova cells, and Cloud would have made it into SOLDIER…….Oh, and Genesis and Angeal would never have degraded.**

**A/N again…..This chapter is just them on the way back from the mall…it's pretty much filler, because I'm having writers block concerning makeovers. While this chapter isn't necessary, I suggest you read it to get a little more information on the characters…and some foreshadowing too…..Enjoy the filler material….**

Airbrushed Chapter 2

Half an hour later………Angeal found himself weighed down by not one, not two, but **eight **Hot Topic bags, no doubt full of every manner of make-up imaginable. However, Angeal couldn't gather up the courage to actually peek into any of the bags, lest he faint in embarrassment.

Genesis, meanwhile was skipping merrily about ten paces ahead of Angeal, lost in thought. _"I'm amazed that Angeal agreed to do this. Tonight is going to be the comical event of the century…I can just see it now…Angeal with make-up all over his face, painted nails, and glittery hair, I simply invite Zack and Sephiroth over, tell them to bring phones or a camera, and we'll have the perfect prank…I can't believe he fell for my whole __**I want to see what looks good together **__act…and they say that _I'm _the dumb one……Hmm, I think I'll need some help though, a fashion consultant so-to-speak… I know, I'll have Cissnei help me!" _Genesis smiled at the thought and took out his phone. He quickly typed out a message to Zack and Seph and a slightly different one to Cissnei as they got into the car and drove off toward the ShinRa Facility for SOLDIER and Turk Training and Domicile.

At least, that was the ShinRa approved name for it, while it was commonly known to those who lived there as "the facility". Hell, even the higher-ups referred to it as the facility. The only time you ever heard someone call the place by it's official name was when a new group of cadets were shipped into training. The cadets almost always referred to the facility by the official name, due to the fact that they hadn't been in ShinRa long enough to know all the lingo.

It was to be a rather long ride due to traffic, so after about 5 minutes, Genesis dug around in his book bag and pulled out a worn-looking, leather-bound book embossed with gold lettering spelling out the title, LOVELESS. That book was the only literary work that Genesis had ever enjoyed, and as such, he read it over and over until he had it memorized from cover to cover…and then read it some more. Angeal sighed softly, and Genesis, having heard the forced exhalation of air, smirked devilishly.

"Gen, have you ever thought about trying a _different _novel? There are plenty of adventure/romances out there. I'm sure Cloud could give you a good recommendation on a new book. He loves reading adventure/romance. Don't you ever get bored of that book?", Angeal asked exasperatedly.

"WHAT! How dare you ask me to abandon the sacred book of the Goddess for some other foolish novel? Have I not explained to you how important this book is? It tells of the future of Gaia. This book contains the fate of our beloved planet. To abandon this book is to abandon the Goddess herself!" Genesis' expression was like that of a demented lunatic and his usually musical voice was almost rough with anger.

Angeal raised one hand in a show of surrender, "I didn't realize it meant that much to you. I'm sorry, love. I won't mention it again. Forgive me?"

The anger that had flared up so suddenly in Genesis' eyes faded back just as quickly and he nodded. There was no way he was going to let a single opinion ruin their relationship, not when it was going so well. Angeal sighed again, this time in relief. He hadn't seen Genesis that mad in a long time. What had surprised Angeal the most was the bright green glow of mako that had begun to glow in Genesis' eyes along with the anger. The reason Angeal found that fact so surprising was that by the time anyone reached 1st Class SOLDIER status, they were usually strong enough to contain the mako running through their blood. Only in times of great rage could mako be seen in the eyes of a 1st Class SOLDIER.

"_Oh well,"_ Angeal thought, "_it's not like he's going to go on a murderous rampage anytime soon. But maybe I should get us an appointment with a psychoanalyst, just to be sure. I'll arrange it tomorrow….if I can even manage to go outside tomorrow after whatever Genesis has in mind."_

Angeal refocused to find that Genesis was no longer reading his book. Genesis was staring at his lap, and Angeal could have sworn that he saw a glimmer of moisture on his cheek. Angeal reached across and wiped the tear away, causing Genesis to look up, his expression a mixture of realization, sadness, and remorse.

Angeal blanched at that expression, Genesis never allowed any sadness to pierce his upbeat persona. It was one of the many things Angeal loved about him. Seeing his lover looking so dejected instantly put Angeal into over protective mode. He pulled the car over to the side of the rode and reached over cup Genesis' face in his hands.

"Genesis, what's wrong? Is it what I said about your book? You know I didn't mean that." Angeal stated, his mind fretting over what could have caused Genesis' sudden emotional breakdown.

Genesis shook his head as best as he could from where his head was being held. He took a deep breath and confessed, "It's not that, not at all. I just realized that I yelled at you for telling me something that everyone tells me everyday. You were speaking in jest, yet some part of me flared up in anger at you for that simple comment. In that instant, my subconscious put a book before you in my list of priorities, and that's not right. You should always be first on my list. You don't hate me, do you? Of course, I could understand if you did."

Angeal leaned over and pulled Genesis into his arms, cradling him in the safety and love of his embrace. Genesis wound his arms around Angeal and placed his head on his chest, beginning to sob. Angeal lifted one of his hands from Genesis' waist and began stroking Genesis' hair in a soothing gesture

"Of course I don't hate you, Genesis. How could I? Everyone has their weak points, and yours just so happens to be LOVELESS. I would never take such rash word to heart. You were merely venting your feelings on how the world takes your engrossment in your favorite book. Your subconscious just got tired of hearing people telling you to find something else, so it lashed out at me. I know it wasn't out of spite." And with that, Angeal leaned down and captured Genesis' lips with his own, tasting the salt of Genesis' tears.

**A/N…this is like the third one, huh? So, how many of you hate me for ruining the happy-go-lucky mood of the story? I'm sorry, this just presented itself to me and I went along with the idea. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure the rest will be happy…with some embarrassment thrown in.**


	3. Chapter 3 Purple is the New Black

**Airbrushed Ch. 3**

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long break… I had very close friends visiting for a few months before they move to Africa once again for two years, so I had to spend time with them, not to mention midterms and rehearsals for our school play. But, now that I have some free time, I'm using it to update my much neglected FanFictions.**

After Genesis had calmed down a little bit, Angeal resumed driving and the couple were soon at the SOLDIER headquarters. They made their way to the officer's quarters and headed up to the top floor, which housed only the two of them and Sephiroth. Together they made up the three generals of ShinRa. Black, Red, and Silver, colors of strength for ShinRa's strongest weapons.

Once they were inside, Genesis brightened significantly and began unpacking all of the beauty products from the Hot Topic bags. Angeal's eyes widened. Had Genesis bought the whole store? There had to be over 50 different types of make-up and hair dye there. He sighed in resignation, he had already agreed to let Genesis experiment on him, and Angeal never went back on a promise.

A knock was heard at the door and Genesis ran to greet his guest. "Welcome, Cissnei! Come, come, we have work to do." He ushered the young Turk into their apartment and lead her to the room that contained Angeal and the make-over supplies. "Don't say a word to Angeal about what I'm planning, okay?" She nodded, with a dark smirk on her face, and the two entered the room.

Genesis smiled at Angeal's clearly horrified expression and skipped over to him, pulling him in for a hug. "Don't look so perturbed, this will be fun! I've even brought an assistant to help." He gestured over to Cissnei, who nodded and waved as she began to go through the various items Genesis had bought.

Angeal grimaced. "Fun for you, maybe. I'm not all too thrilled about getting my face painted on with all manner of strange art media. But, I'll do it for you, Gen." He went and sat down in a chair. "Alright, do what you wish, but I have one condition. No permanent dyes."

Genesis smiled. "Of course not, love. I'd never do that to you, besides, they didn't carry permanent dyes there anyway."

Angeal laughed shortly. "Good. I'd worry if you had managed to get your hands on any of it."

Genesis laughed as well and rolled the table containing the make-up over to the chair where Angeal was sitting with his eyes closed. "What color should I start with, Cissnei?"

The Turk shifted through the various shades of eye shadow and eyeliner and finally chose a couple. "These look nice together." She had chosen a deep purple eyeliner with a lighter lilac and orchid eye shadow.

Genesis nodded and smiled. "Perfect. Now, which first?" Cissnei indicated the eyeliner and then made a gesture showing him to carefully apply it to the thin, inner skin of Angeal's eyelids. Genesis carefully opened Angeal's eye and pulled the eyelid away slightly, drawing on it lightly with the purple pencil. When he was done with both eyes, Angeal looked up at him with an expression that said "What in the world are you doing?" and in response Genesis just smiled.

"Use the lilac next, apply it on his top eyelids, just a thin coat." Cissnei handed Genesis the lilac eye shadow and an applying tool, and Genesis set to work on spreading the powder over Angeal's eyes. Once he was finished with that, he applied the orchid eye shadow in a thin layer over the lilac and was very pleased with the result.

"It's such a pretty shade of purple! I think it suits him well, yes?" Genesis looked over at Cissnei who nodded, clearly trying to conceal a laugh.

"May I see, Gen?" Angeal asked, wanting to see how far Genesis had gone. Genesis shook his head ferociously.

"No! We're not done yet, Angy! I still have to do your lips and your hair! But, I think I'm going to stick with this color scheme, it looks nice." Genesis smiled and turned over to Cissnei. "Find me some lipstick to match, please?"

Cissnei handed him a silver tube with a twistable bottom. Genesis twisted it and smirked when violet lipstick was revealed. "Perfect." He then began to spread the waxy substance over Angeal's pursed lips and was pleasantly surprised when it proved to shimmer and gleam in the light. Genesis had to admit, while black looked amazing on Angeal, purple complemented both his skin tone and his eye color. However, he knew that Angeal would never again don the color, so Genesis had to enjoy the view while it lasted.

The final touch was to tame Angeal's hair out of it's usual spiked style and perhaps add a touch of curl. Genesis ran to the bathroom where he kept his hair-care products, which he had an ample supply of, and grabbed a flat iron, curling iron, and spray to prevent damage. He quickly plugged the two irons in, sprayed Angeal's hair copiously and got to work. It took him just under half an hour to straighten Angeal's hair and another hour to curl it into perfect, loose ringlets.

"And….done! Okay, Ang, you can look now, and I have to go put this stuff away. I'll be right back." Genesis set about putting away all the cosmetics, texting Zack and Sephiroth as he did so. By the time everything was put away, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Angeal!" Genesis yelled as he ran to the door, opening it to reveal Zack looking over-excited with Sephiroth behind him, his arm around Cloud's waist.

"Where's Angeal?" The three asked in unison and Genesis pointed down the hall. Zack took out his camera and ran down the hall. The other three walked after him and entered the room just as Zack took the picture.

Angeal blinked at the flash glared at the camera in Zack's hands. "Zachary Fair, you better delete that picture!" Zack shrunk in fear and guilt, muttering apologies.

Genesis walked over to Angeal, and hugged him. "Don't worry, that picture is for us and us alone. I'd never let anyone else see you like this. Please don't be angry."

Angeal nodded and smiled a little. "Alright, then I guess it's time to live in the moment. However, I must tell you, I think you went a little overboard on the purple. It's a bit overwhelming. Oh, and my hair doesn't like being curled, it's re-spiking." Angeal laughed at the expression on Genesis's face and wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Don't look so sad, I appreciate all the work you put into this, and I'm not mad. I'm happy to see you so happy, Gen. You know I'll love you no matter what."

Genesis beamed up at Angeal and put his arms around Angeal's next, pulling him closer. "The same goes for me, I swear by the Goddess that I will never stop loving you, Angeal Hewley, even if the darkness comes and chases away the light of the world, still will I find light in you, my love." He pulled Angeal even closer and the two met in a gently, loving kiss.

_**The End**_

**A/N: So, how did you like the ending? Or any of it for that matter. I hope you've enjoyed Airbrushed and I hope you don't hate me for the extreme late-ness. Well, thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
